Senior Year
by The Princess Of Arendelle
Summary: Rewrite of the story on my old account. Rated T because they're in highschool. Percabeth, Jasper, Thalico, Frazel and others! Some Leyna in later chapters! From, popular girls to jocks to cute guys to wild parties. Highschool is a time you won't forget. I only have time to update a few stories. Temporary Pause!
1. Back to School with a new girl

**Rewrite of my story on my other account. Just thought I could make it better. I'll update as soon as I can. My outfits are on my Polyvore account jennychasee**

* * *

Spending the year at Demigod High was going to be the worst! Let's back up, I'm Skyler Beauregard. I'm a demigod and my sister is Silena, and sadly she died in a war two summers ago. I'm 18 years old and today was my first day back at Demigod High. All of us were demigods who needed learn after Camp Half-Blood was destroyed. It was being rebuilt so that's good. It was like a regular high school, jocks, nerds and the populars. The populars could ruin your life if did such as wore something they didn't like. First, there's Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, she could tear you apart if you did such as talk to her. Then, Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, her mind is like an empty flower pot. Next, Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades**(Roman free story! Sorry. Only Greek counterparts.)**, she knows everything about everyone. Second in command, Annabeth Chase is like 2 months older than her sister but she's still second smartest, and can get any guy. Last, is the evil in human form, Jenny Chase, daughter of Athena. She's the smartest and can get any girl to worship her. We all used to be best friends, but something happened when we were 14. Something changed inside all them. They stopped connecting with us, started acting all glamorous and wearing the most expensive clothes. I opened my locker to put my books in. My friends Destiny McKinney, daughter of Aphrodite, Gabrielle Bellerose, daughter of Ares and Lily Fletcher, daughter of Apollo surrounded me because our lockers were next to us. "Guys, did you know there's a new demigod?" asked Gabby. She pointed towards a girl with auburn hair, brown eyes and pale skin.(Outfit on Polyvore in my new collection! but I will put link!) "Aww.I feel so bad for her." Destiny said wiping away a fake tear. I laughed. "But seriously, she's new and pretty. The pops are going to go after her to try and get her to join them." Lily said making a point. We all walked up to her. "Hey, welcome to demigod high, I'm Gabrielle." Gabby introduced. "Thanks. I'm McKenna, daughter of Hecate at your service." the girl introduced. I tried to spot the pops. I saw Thalia was picking on a girl for talking to her, Piper was bribing the math teacher, Hazel was spreading rumors, Annabeth was making out with Percy and Jenny was texting on her monster-proof phone. The bell rang everyone ran to their classes but unfortunately my friends, McKenna, the pops and I were in the same class. Training.


	2. Training with a Party Invitation

**yay**!** Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"Listen up, Cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled on and on and on about the stances for swordfighting. Finally, he said, "Partners are, Annabeth and Clarisse, Piper and Hazel, Thalia and Gabrielle, Katie and Travis, Lily and Skyler, Connor and Miranda and finally McKenna and Jenny." Oh crap. I'm partnered up with one of the best sword fighters in this entire boarding school. "Hi, I'm Jenny with a y." she introduced. "I'm McKenna Mitchell." I introduced. We spared for a little bit. She seriously kicked my butt. I used a sword and she used her dagger, which Hazel spread a rumor she had it since she was 5, and she still beat me. _What was my friends talking about? _she thought, _she's so sweet._ We left and I changed back into my clothes. In the locker room, I saw the pops. (**Yes, I will call them that. In later chapters I will also call them the plastics.) **Hazel was texting, Annabeth was reading, Thalia was chatting with Piper and Jenny was making out with Connor Stoll. (Leo opened his own repair shop in LA, so she dumped him. But they were still friends.) Skyler walked up to me chuckling. "Dude, is Connor trying to swallow that girl?" she said through giggles. I couldn't help but laugh a little too. Destiny walked up. "Hi, gu- woah, daddy." she said staring. "I know right." I said to her. Gabrielle walked up to us with a piece of paper in her hand. "Guys, Jenny's having a party in her private room in her dorm. It's open to all, and I heard her private dorm room is huge." Gabby said all in one breath. "We are so going!" we chroused. We all laughed. I was so lucky to have such great friends. We all read our schedules it looked like this:

_Skyler Beauregard_

_Training_

_Free Period_

_Math_

_Lunch_

_Ancient Greek_

_Electives-Cheerleading_

_Biology_

_Free_

_Destiny McKinney_

_Training_

_Ancient Greek_

_Electives-Creative Writing_

_Lunch_

_Language Arts_

_Biology_

_Math_

_Free_

_Gabrielle Bellerose_

_Training_

_Math_

_Biology_

_Lunch_

_Ancient Greek_

_Electives-Swordfighting_

_Language Arts_

_Free_

_Lily Fletcher_

_Training_

_Language Arts_

_Biology_

_Lunch_

_Electives-Pegasi Riding_

_Math_

_Ancient Greek_

_Free_

_McKenna Mitchell_

_Training_

_Free_

_Math_

_Lunch_

_Language Arts_

_Electives-Magic Class_

_Ancient Greek_

_Free_

When, we finished reading our schedules, the bell rang. The rest of the flew by. We hung for the free period and walked to our dorm. We were all roommates. Our dorm was like a house! Enough bedrooms for us, a living room with a couch, coffee table etc., a complete kitchen, a bathroom for each of us and finally downstairs, a huge room with different settings! There was a lever, that if you pulled it, it could turn into a party room, a game room, a coliseum, a beauty parlor etc. It was so awesome! I walked back upstairs. I looked at the clock. 4:30. 2 hours and 30 minutes until Jenny's party. I grabbed my friends and we ran downstairs.


	3. Fun parties with drunk people!

**Drug use, kissing etc. Just what you'd expect from 18 year olds.**

* * *

My friends and I walked across the street to Jenny's dorm. My feet freaking hurt. Seriously, I was wearing three inch freaking heels! I tried really hard not to scream. We walked into her dorm and was greeted by Pumpin' Up The Party by Miley Cyrus. I was so in awe at her dorm. I mean everyone was at the party. Well, everyone at the school. There was a few drugs, not surprising for a party with mostly 17+ students. Someone bumped into me on accident. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" he said. I brushed some crumbs off my dress. I looked up. This kid was totally cute! He had brown hair, blue eyes and tan skin. I blushed. "No. I should be sorry." I said. He stuck his hand out and I shook it. "I'm Chris Stewart." he introduced. "I'm Destiny McKinney." I replied. "Well, I'll see you around." he said walking away. "Ooh, Destiny has a crushie-wushie." said Lily in a mocking tone. "No. No, I don't." I said quickly. "Yes. You don't like him just like, Connor is totally not sucking face with his girlfriend." Gabrielle stated her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I hate when your right." I grumbled. I walked around and mingled with a few people. I tripped over someone's purse, I was about to hit the floor when Chris caught me. "Oh. Hello again." I said awkwardly. I got up and brushed myself off. "Hi." he replied. We talked for a little bit. Then, Last Friday Night blared from the speakers. He talked me into taking a couple shots, and I had fun. I could tell everyone was drunk except probably the few freshman who couldn't have alcohol. From what I heard from someone, is that apparently, I made out with Chris and the alcohol finally wore off. Some people were still drunk, but about half of everyone including the pops, Gabby, Lily, McKenna and Destiny. "Ow. My head hurts." Skyler complained clutching her head. "I know. But apparently, I made out with Chris, the guy I like, because we were drunk." I said agreeing with her. "At least, you weren't drunk out of your mind." Skyler told me laughing. She pointed at Jenny, Connor and Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth was just kissing Percy probably because she and Percy weren't too drunk. Apparently, Jenny and her boyfriend were drunk out of their minds because they were on top of each other making out so passionately, in Tennessee, where I came from, you would get arrested. "Wow. In Tennessee, you'd get arrested." I said. "Well. I'm going to go mingle a little." Skyler said. Chris walked up to me. "Hi, Chris." I said. He grabbed my hand and I blushed. "Hey. I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, go on a date with me?" he asked nervously. I giggled. I kissed him. "I'd love to." I replied. He smiled. "So. Did you hear what Connor said to Jenny while they were drunk?" he asked. I really wanted to hear this. "No. What?" I said. "He literally, walked up to her and said, 'Hey, baby. Wanna make out?' And next thing you know they're on top of each other on a couch, making out." he answered. "Wow. All Percy did was kiss Annabeth and turned it into a make-out session." I said surprised. Next, thing I know I was drinking like three shots at one in the morning. The party ended at six, so five hours left. "Destiny!" Gabrielle shouted. I walked over to her. "Yes?" I asked her over the noise. "In two days, it's anti-day!" she exclaimed. Anti-Day was wear you dressed and acted like Anti-You. It is the worst day of their life. But even though only seniors have to do it, they always feared that day. "Okay. So?" I said. "Nothing just thought you should know." she replied. So, I found my boyfriend. I grabbed his hand. "Hi." He kissed me. "Hey." "So," Animals by Martin Garrix blasted from the speakers. He lead me over to a mini bar that Jenny had in her dorm. My monster-proof phone beeped.

_Hey Destiny. Lily and McKenna decided to go home because they were tired but we're still here. From: Skyler Beauregard._

I may have grabbed, one or two or maybe, I don't know, five shots. After that, the next thing I know, I'm up against the wall making out with Chris again. Wait a minute, I thought. Where's Jenny? I pulled away. "Hey, do you know where Jenny is?" I asked him. I could try to get blackmail. Then again, the last person who blackmailed her ended up with a broken heart and foot. "No." He said. "I'll be right back." I said. I grabbed Skyler and Gabrielle. "What's going on?" Skyler whined. I smirked. She gasped because she understood what she meant. "Dude, I wouldn't be at all surprised if they were banging each other." Gabrielle said laughing. "Wow. This is more entertaining than getting drunk and then taking to cute boys." Skyler said when we found them. "Sweet nibblets." I laughed. They were basically recording Jonnor (Jenny and Connor) making out and Connor already had his shirt off. They checked Annabeth's room to find Annabeth passionately kissing Percy on her bed. They left and realized the party was over.

* * *

**Wasn't that full of fluff?**

**Anyways, I need some characters for later chapters! Fill this out if your interested!**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Godly parent-**

**Gender-**

**Eye color-**

**Hair color-**

**Nicknames-**

**Hunter-**

**So here you have it! Please enjoy!**


	4. Sucky After Parties with a Frozen Girl?

**So basically in this chapter. Jennys having an after party for her party, which is also before anti-day. So everyone who came to the party can come. But this party is in the afternoon and ends at midnight. Today there's no school because Chiron canceled it. Lily's POV. BTW, my friends read all my stories and wants it to be post The Queen of Ice and Snow. Which means Jenny had powers but no one knows, blah, blah, blah, blah. But she reveals them at anti-day while wearing her cute goth outfit!**

* * *

My head hurts so much right now. Yes, it's because of all the alcohol last night. First of all, I woke up with all this stuff on the ground. The clock read: 9:45am. Great, six hours and fifteen minutes until Jenny's after party. I was so excited for tomorrow that I jumped out of bed. It was anti-day! I know that Destiny's going to be a nerd, I'm going to be a academic chick, Skyler's going to be a popular, Gabrielle was going to be a crazy party chick and McKenna's going to be a girly. So excited! Destiny came out of bed with all her makeup ruined. Her eye-shadow was smudged, her eyeliner was surprisingly perfect but her mascara was completely runny. It was running down her cheeks. I hugged her. "What's the matter?" I asked her. She sniffled. "The guy I thought I like wasn't even a guy." she said. If he wasn't a guy, then what was he? He couldn't be a… "Was he a monster or a girl?" I asked again. She shook her head on reply. "He was like this weird ice warrior that melted." she said her voice shaking. Who could make an ice human? Khione? No, she didn't use her powers to make people sad. Gaea? No, she's asleep and won't wake up for years. Who else could have? I shrugged it off. "Destiny, you want some food?" I asked. She shrugged. At least, she wasn't upset anymore. She grabbed a bowl of cereal. A note was in front of her while she was eating. "Fwat dwas dis no sa?" she asked while eating. It read:

I'm so proud of you for eating cereal!

From,

Demeter

Destiny and I burst out laughing. Everyone else walked in yawning. It didn't take too long to know that Gabrielle doesn't talk until 10:00, McKenna drools in her sleep, Skyler has a bad bedhead and Destiny wakes up at the same time I do. "Oh my gods! Percy get your ass over here!" a girl's voice shouted in the hallway. We peeked out to see Percy running through the hallway with Annabeth chasing him, with a bra over his chest. "Oh, look! I'm Annabeth and I'm so sexy!" He said laughing. Annabeth fumed and yelled, "Perseus Theseus Jackson! I'm going to _kill_ you!" He through the bra at her and she walked away dragging Percy by the ear. I laughed.I closed the door. We spent the rest of the day talking and hanging. Soon it was 4:00 and we were ready to go to the after party. When we arrived Hazel walked up to me. "Ew. Did you dip your hair in dye?" she asked disgusted. Disgusted at me? You're wearing a god dam cat necklace! Your going to be in college next year! She walked away. I spotted a totally hot guy! He had blue eyes, dirty blonde hair and fair skin. I decided to go talk to him. If you know me, you know that I'm like a party animal. Last night, I left early because I was sneaking away some alcohol. "Hi." I said flirtatiously. He smiled. "Hi." he replied in the exact same tone. "I'm Lily Fletcher." I introduced "Sky Tate." he said. So we hung out a little until I heard a scream from McKenna. I ran towards the screaming. What I saw made me gasp. Someone froze her up against the wall. "Oh my gods! Who did this?" I demanded. She was shivering. "Some girl with platinum blonde hair, gray eyes and she was beautiful." she described. I dumped hot water on the ice and it melted. We decided to stay for a couple hours and then leave. When, we left Skyler was drunk, Destiny was covered in some drugs, McKenna's hair was still wet, Gabby was still drinking beer and I was surprisingly upset. I left a guy of probably never see again. When we got home, I went straight to bed.

* * *

**Sorry wasn't descriptive as the party last chapter. Spoilers but small ones. Gabby's POV, Gabby eavesdrops on Annabeth and Jenny's conversation before she reveals her secret powers and finally some bullying between the pops and our friends! Hope you enjoy this chappie!**


End file.
